olympicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rome 1960
Rome was the host for the XVI Summer Olympic games. This was the second time Italy hosted the Olympics, but the first time they had hosted the Summer Olympics. The first being the 1956 Winter Olympic Games in Cortina d'Ampezzo. Italy would later host the 2006 Winter Olympic Games in Torino The Logo Rome had a rather strange logo for their Olympics. It depicts a female roman wolf, nursing the two young two brothers Remus and Romulus, who were said to have founded the city of Rome. Underneath them is '1960' spelled out in Roman numerals. Historic Moments *British West Indies, Republic of China, Ethiopia, Ghana, Iraq, Morocco, and Singapore make their Olympic debuts. *The Rome Olympics were the first games shown on television. Medals #Soviet Union (Russia , Ukraine and more) 43 Gold, 29 Silver and 31 Bronze. 103 Total #United States 34 Gold, 21 Silver and 16 Bronze. 71 Total #Unified Germany 12 Gold, 19 Silver and 11 Bronze. 42 Total #Italy 13 Gold, 10 Silver and 13 Bronze. 36 Total #Australia 8 Gold, 8 Silver and 6 Bronze. 22 Total #Hungary 6 Gold, 8 Silver and 7 Bronze. 21 Total #Poland 4 Gold, 6 Silver and 11 Bronze. 21 Total #Great Britain 2 Gold, 6 Silver and 12 Bronze. 20 Total. #Japan 4 Gold, 7 Silver and 7 Bronze. 18 Total #Romania 3 Gold, 1 Silver and 6 Bronze. 10 Total #Turkey 7 Gold and 2 Silver. 9 Total #Czechoslovakia( Czech Republic and Slovakia ) 3 Gold, 2 Silver and 3 Bronze. 8 Total #Bulgaria 1 Gold, 3 Silver and 3 Bronze. 7 Total #Denmark 2 Gold, 3 Silver and 1 Bronze. 6 Total #Sweden 1 Gold, 2 Silver and 3 Bronze. 6 Total #Switzerland 3 Silver and 3 Bronze. 6 Total #Finland 1 Gold, 1 Silver and 3 Bronze. 5 Total #France 2 Silver and 3 Bronze. 5 Total #Belgium 2 Silver and 2 Bronze. 4 Total #Iran 1 Silver and 3 Bronze. 4 Total #New Zealand 2 Gold and 1 Bronze. 3 Total #Netherlands 1 Silver and 2 Bronze. 3 Total #South Africa 1 Silver and 2 Bronze. 3 Total #Austria 1 Gold and 1 Silver. 2 Total. #Yugoslavia 1 Gold and 1 Silver. 2 Total. #Pakistan 1 Gold and 1 Bronze. 2 Total. #Argentina 1 Silver and 1 Bronze. 2 Total #United Arab Republic (Egypt) 1 Silver and 1 Bronze. 2 Total #Brazil 2 Bronze. 2 Total. #British West Indies 2 Bronze. 2 Total #Ethiopia 1 Gold. 1 Total. #Greece 1 Gold. 1 Total. #Norway 1 Gold. 1 Total. #Canada 1 Silver. 1 Total #Ghana 1 Silver. 1 Total #India 1 Silver. 1 Total #Morocco 1 Silver. 1 Total #Portugal 1 Silver. 1 Total #Republic of China (Taiwan) 1 Silver. 1 Total #Singapore 1 Silver. 1 Total #Iraq 1 Bronze. 1 Total #Mexico 1 Bronze. 1 Total #Spain 1 Bronze. 1 Total #Venezuela 1 Bronze. 1 Total Image Gallery 2913311489 6b55642bde.jpg|A gold medal from the roman games 1960 rome torch.jpg|The torch from the roman games rome1960.jpg|A poster promoting Rome's olympic games Rome 1960 Olympics Stadium.jpg|Rome 1960 Olympics Stadium See Also *Logos - A collection of logos featuring this event. *Mascots - The official mascots of this Olympics'. *Torch - Information about this Olympics' torch. Category:Summer Olympic Games Category:Olympic Games Category:Summer Olympics Games in Europe Category:Italy